Window Paint
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Fred accidentally invents a potion that allows him to create a one way mirror, when he accidentally spills it on the floor and see's what Hermione is doing alone at night in the room below things get interesting... Lemons. Smut. Mature audience only. One shot.


A/N: I don't own any of these characters.

**Window Paint**

It had been an accident really; all he'd been trying to do was make invisible glue spray. He hadn't intended on making his best creation yet (well in his thoughts at least). He'd wanted to make a liquid that when sprayed in the air made everything within ten centimeters fly to it and remain stuck for a while, the opportunities! The reason he'd thought of it was to spray it on to Ginny's hand so that when they versed Harry in quidditch in the back garden she would 'magically' get the snitch right under Harry's gob-smacked face. He hadn't intended his invention to become an untraceable, unnoticeable, one way, see through paint. He'd cursed when he'd knocked it over on his desk as he'd gone to add poppy seed extract, only realizing his amazing creation as he mopped up the spilt liquid with a rag. He had noticed as he washed down the desk that he could see his hand on the other side of the wood.

After a few experiments, such as spraying it on his lining of his cupboard door, so that when he stood inside it he could still see his room but when George came in looking for him, he couldn't see in to the wardrobe in which Fred was hiding. He'd created a one way window…oh he could have some fun!

He hadn't intended to use his 'spy spray' for anything other than harmless fun, but when he'd found out Hermione was coming to stay he started getting impure thoughts and schemes.

**Harry Potter**Harry Potter**

Forgetting about his new invention over the next few weeks as he and George created new and slightly dangerous (yet they were perfectly ok for selling-who didn't like a bit of a thrill?) products, Hermione arrived to a prank free house.

A day or two passed with normal busy Weasley life continuing. George decided to show Harry, Ginny and Ron the new shop in town that sold, in his opinion the most hilarious clothes-leg warmers. While Fred stayed back, determined to perfect their sneezing powder. It was getting dark outside his window; clearly George was showing them the fluro unitards and the shop that had electrical things muggles used to talked to each other on.

He thought he was alone in the house, his mother taking dinner to Mr. Weasley as he was working too late again.

It was his open window that alerted him. There was quiet quick breathing traveling up from the room below. For a second he was disgusted, he didn't want to hear Harry and Ginny going at it like rabbits. But then he remembered that they were in the town humoring George. Now he was thoroughly interested, the only person who could make those sexy gasps had to be…

He almost groaned at the idea of Hermione wiggling, bucking her hips and gasping with pleasure. He had to know, but how…

His trickster brain almost kicked his everyday brain; the image of his spy spray swam to the surface. Only a second of indecision then he was tip toeing to his trunk, which he kept pad locked (for good reason!) and withdrew his now prized creation. Silently making his way back over to the bed, he crawled under it, roughly guessing where Hermione would be laying below. He cursed the seemingly loud sound the spray made as he squirted a tiny bit on the floor in front of his face. Murky images started to appear in the woods grain, getting impatient he almost flooded the small spot with liquid.

His jaw dropped.

There was Hermione, the bookworm of Gryffindor tower, prefect and queen know-it-all, pleasuring herself. She was lying under her covers; one hand snaked down under the top sheet, while the other grabbed at her left bra clad breast. Eyes closed, hair spread across the pillow under her head, mouth slightly open with anticipation. This was the most amazing sight, and he'd seen Percy accidently drink a love potion and profess his undying love to a potted cactus in the kitchen, talking in some muggle tongue, 'cactus, cactus, where for out my cactus'.

She gasped, and he groaned.

As her movements became faster, he watched her hips buck off the mattress and he felt himself digging painfully into the floor as he lay on his stomach watching. Her breath was so quick and her hand had left her breast, fisting the sheet beside her. Within moments she was desperately trying to silence her moan of delight as her body bucked off the bed and a wave crashed over her. Fred had forgotten how to breathe, he was in heaven. This had to be heaven.

**Harry Potter**Harry Potter**

Fred had a lot of trouble keeping an innocent face around Hermione over the next few weeks, sometimes he couldn't take it any longer and would say a comment that would make her blush and not look at him for the rest of the night. Now that Ginny and Harry were dating, they spent all their time together, off in the orchard or down in the muggle town where Ron had a pretty little witch called Hayley. This of course left Hermione often at home, reading, helping Mrs. Weasley with cooking, practicing more spells from her countless books or moaning in delight at night. Fred hadn't been able to control himself, he was a good person, really, but she was the most attractive witch he had ever met and the only one he wanted. So each night that Hermione stayed alone at the burrow, so did he. He had been making more and more of his spy spray as he had been using it most nights to watch his pink cheeked, messy pillow haired, breath gasping witch.

This particular night was the first one all week they had been alone in the house, he had been getting frustrated with the constant people around, wanting to steal away to those secluded moments when she was most relaxed and uninhibited. Though the week of constant company had given him sufficient time to drop enough hints and comments to get her completely wired up. He had been evil, he knew it, knowing how wired up she was already, but he couldn't help making the comments when she walked into the room with rosy cheeks from the fresh outside breeze or about her new top that fitted her so well in the bust area.

So that night when he crept up stairs, he wasn't surprised to see her in more of a state than usual. She seemed agitated, almost frantic. This intrigued him, what had caused her neediness so much? As he watched, her hand slid under the top sheet that lay across her stomach, while her other drew patterns on her skin. Rather quickly she began to bite her lip and gasp, making Fred moan, he was finding it rather uncomfortable to lie on his stomach, his hips pressed hard to the wooden floor. She tossed her head from side to side and threw her free arm across her eyes as she bit her lip, then a single word escaped her lips

'Fred'

And he froze.

Dumbstruck, hardly daring to believe what he had heard, he pressed his face to his floor, despite to see more, hear more.

She moaned again and her other hand slid beneath the sheet, then she gasped and half raised her chest as if in utter delight, like her second hand had helped push her other fingers deeper inside her, filling her more.

Fred could feel his blood pulsing through him. How was this sexy witch not his yet? He needed her! And from what he had just seen she definitely wanted him.

**Harry Potter**Harry Potter**

Fred was an observant man; he was very good at picking up details. It was one of the ways the twins were such good trouble makers, they could see how to optimize the situation. So after a few amazing and torturous weeks, he knew Hermione's secret wonderings almost as well as she did. He knew she would bite her lip before moaning, how she would fist the bed sheet to try and control herself, that her hair would fan out sexily across her pillow and that she now moaned his name consistently.

Bill had invited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley over to Shell cottage for the weekend as Arthur had been working so hard and Mrs. Weasley needed a break, which meant the other teenagers in the house felt it was a perfect time to do whatever they pleased. Which meant going off and getting all couple like with each other, in secluded corners of the muggle cafes or cinemas. George had hung back at their shop, looking over the books and happily counting up the staggering profits of the week. Hermione had gone down into the village with Ron, Ginny and Harry to meet Hayley and pick up some more paper for goodness knows how many more notes she felt like writing in her leisure time. Fred had been upset at first, grabbing food from the kitchen and eating it somberly. He spilt his butterbeer across the table when Pigwidgen had hooted loudly at the window, swearing, he got up and went in search of a dishcloth.

Stooping to open the cupboard under the sink, he heard the backdoor open and someone walk in. Staying low, he watched a fluffy, knobby beanie walk past the counter and start to walk up stairs. Hermione had returned. And she was alone. Sure he hadn't been seen, Fred quickly cleaned up the drink, his mother would kill him if he left a watermark on the wooden surface, and silently scurried up to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he cast a silencing spell around his room so that he wouldn't startle her with his footsteps, he crossed over to his bed and went to crawl under it, but remembering the extreme discomfort of the last few weeks decided to try something new. With a hover charm, he moved his bed so that it blocked his door and left the space above Hermione free. Smiling at his ingenious he lay on his side and smeared his prized potion on the wooden floor.

Hermione was walking around her and Ginny's room, taking off her-self knitted hat and scarf, and then kicking off her shoes. She pulled off her jeans and top then crawled into bed, Fred eagerly looked on, then she pulled out a book. He almost groaned then chuckled, of course, she was Hermione after all. It was kind of nice just watching her delicate frame sit in bed, turning the page every minute or so, wow she was a fast reader. Her hair glittered in the moonlight that was drifting through the open window; he wanted to touch it, to brush it behind her ear before he kissed her perfect lips. He had caught himself watching her lips a lot lately, transfixed with whatever she was talking about.

After about half an hour, she placed her book down on the bedside table and turned off the light. Fred sighed and figured he would just watch her a little longer while he could, then go to sleep himself. After a while he smiled and quietly got up, changing into his cotton boxes. Walking back to his paint spot, he settled down again, just wanting to look at her a while longer, without having to try and make jokes or with George elbowing him and grinning. The moonlight was strong enough to eliminate the room below; so that he could see that her eyes were still open, gazing off into space. What was her brilliant mind thinking about? His question was answered by a little frustrated huff, and her rolling onto her back, where she began to rock her hips as her hands trailed over her bra. Fred grinned.

Now in all the time Fred had been her voyeur, she had never managed to take her bra off before getting too excited. But tonight was different; she seemed desperate to be pleased. So she arched her back and unclipped her bra with one hand, then with the other pulled the fabric from her body. Fred's mouth went very dry, oh what he would give to touch her, feel her against him. When she began to dance her fingers across her nipples he moaned, along with her. He was pressing against his cotton shorts, they were old ones; he had left his new sexy black silk ones at his apartment. She moaned again as her hands caressed her soft skin, and a tiny whisper that sounded a lot like his name escaped his lips. Thinking of how much he desperately wanted to give her everything she wanted, he watched as she dropped her hand below the bed sheet and saw her legs move, meaning she hand pulled her panties off completely.

She chucked them on the floor without looking and replaced her hand. Fred watched, transfixed, as she closed her eyes at her own touch and mewed in delight. The sounds were like a potion to him, he rolled into his back, ear right next to the paint window and listened, ghosting his hands over his bare chest. When her first deep moan met his ears his hands pushed off his boxers and wrapped around himself without conscience thought. He was already stiff in his hand, but with every gasp from her, he seemed to get firmer. He moved his hand up and down, eyes screwed shut, focusing on her perfect sexy sounds and what it would feel like for it to be her and not his hand around him. As her pace quickened so did his, he heard her kick off the bed sheet in desperation then almost hear her ball her other hand firmly into the mattress. His breath was getting ragged and short, just like hers. He could tell she was close, he knew her. She moaned again and said his name, making his hips buck in delight.

What was that she was saying? He turned his head a little closer to his floor window, hand still working up and down himself.

'Fred…I need…you…Fre' she was muttering under her breath, almost as if she just couldn't climax on her own, like calling his name would push her over the edge. Completely turned on and desperate to also reach that climax she was so close to, he doubled his efforts.

'Fred' she whispered 'Please'

'Hermione' He stammered under his breath, so close.

Then he heard a very frustrated exhale of air. What had happened? He spun to look. And many things happened at once.

He caught a glimpse of Hermione laying naked on her bed, arms thrown over her head in frustration. He felt a tugging at his navel and was pulled into darkness as he had turned on the spot. As he had only been thinking about Hermione, her soft skin, sexy moans and messy hair, it seemed she had become his 'destination'. A second later he apperated into her, no on top of her, inside her. She let out a utterly shocked yell at being sudden filled, that was turned into a moan mid sound as he lurched forward in utter disbelief, and pushed himself accidently deeper inside her. Despite the utter insanity of the situation he closed his eyes at the amazing and overwhelming feeling of her soft, silky walls clenching around him.

'Hermione, I didn't mea…' he started, stammering in disbelief, 'I am so so sorry' she had a confused look, like she was doing some very very quick thinking then she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. His eyes went comically wide then he kissed her back with just as much passion.

'It's…ok' she stammered as their lips broke apart, he twitched inside of her and she closed her eyes in delight. When she opened them they had 'I want you Fred' written all over them.

'Shall…shall we make the best of the situation?' he moaned as he felt her tighten her walls around him

'Yes!' she sighed as he pushed even further inside of her.

He grinned so broadly, he thought his face would break, but then she grabbed a chuck of his red hair and pulled his lips back to hers. His head was still reeling with overwhelming feelings and emotions and utter confusion, but realization about what was actually happening was coming on quick, and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it, he had the women he wanted and she was kissing him so fiercely he became even harder inside her, which was almost impossible.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his strong back and pulled him closer to her, his hot skin against hers, his smell, his lips, it was all driving her wild. It was like her constant fantasizing had finally become true. Fred kissing her, Fred naked on top of her, Fred INSIDE her. It was almost too much to handle. There was no time for embarrassment or shyness, this moment was now and it was happening. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he moaned, making her arch her back into him, pressing her warm chest against his. She bit his bottom lip, his hands sprung to her hair and held her head fast, he looked into her eyes with so much lust and want it shocked her. His hands were cupping her cheeks, he lent into kiss her, but stopped just before their lips touched, she mewed in need, he flicked his tongue across her bottom lip, hers darting out trying to catch his but just missing. He kept eye contact with her, as he drew his tongue along on bottom lip, then nipped it between his teeth, dipping his face in about to kiss her but stopping at the last second when she gasped with anticipation, and then slammed into her as hard as he could, burying himself deep within her. Her guttural moan made him groan, her eyes closed and her mouth became an 'O', she was finding it hard to breath. Her hands jumped to his hips, bracing her body against him, holding him fast.

'Kiss…me' she gasped, dragging her nails along his back, making his eyes close. He chuckled.

'Kiss…me' she said with gritted teeth, and tightened her pelvic muscles making Fred gasp, she grinned and he attacked her mouth with his own. Hermione pushed her hands against his hips trying to make him move, but he wouldn't. It was taking all his will power to remain still, he could feel it driving her wild beneath him, her hair was spilling across her pillow, and cheeks flushed pink. Hermione decided to take things into her own hands and flipped them over before Fred knew what was going on, she sat on top of his hips, she lent forward and kissed his lips once, then sat up and dropped down on him hard.

His moan was probably heard down in the village. She began to bounce up and down on him, whispering his name under her breath, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy, Fred felt incredible inside of her. She was getting so close, he could feel it, her breathing was rapid and her hand on his forearm was beginning to dig in hard. Fred lifted his hips as she dropped down and they both gasped and shuddered slightly. He grabbed her hips and helped slam her down onto him with more force, she gasped and within seconds she was screaming his name and shuddering with delight. Needing to kiss her, Fred pulled her back down to him and rolled them over, her first orgasm still rampaging through her body. He picked up a strong pace and ploughed into her, his lips crushing against hers. As she came down from her orgasm she felt another one building hard and fast, no time for her to catch her breath.

'Fred Fred Fred' she was whimpering, digging her nails into his hips to spur him on, thrusting her hips back against him, she knew he was close, he knew it too.

'Come with me Fred' she panted as she felt the coil almost breaking 'I need you to come with me' she said through gritted teeth as he positively slammed into her, making them both gasp for air.

'Fr…' she began, he hit the deepest spot inside of her and she exploded, clenching her walls down on him harder then ever before. He snapped and his orgasm hit him with the force of a bludger. They both gasped and moaned each other's names, completely transported with utter ecstasy.

After several long minutes of panting and gasping, a few quick kisses and a couple of swear words, Hermione spoke,

'Well I was NOT expecting that…'

'Neither…' Fred gasped, rolling off her and laying beside her in the small bed.

'F*ck that was fun' Hermione laughed and Fred groaned, knowing he had found his girl.

**Apples and Beckett **

**Here is a one shot I have been working on for ages, I hope you like it, please let me know with a review **


End file.
